


Abuse

by Emz2684



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz2684/pseuds/Emz2684
Summary: Bernie helps Serena after she has been abused and attacked.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I started this story before but it got deleted by mistake and I didn't save what I had wrote already so I have had to start again.

Chapter 1

It had been a long day for Bernie and Serena. While Serena went home to Ellie, Bernie was sitting in her chair at her desk in their shared office. While she is sitting their doing work her phone goes of and she sees it is Ellie that has text her but when she opens up the message it is a blank text. She tries calling Ellie then Serena but nothing after trying both of them 10 times each she decides to go round there.

So here she is driving her car on her way to the Serena's house as she is driving she sees that she is only a couple of streets away from the Serena's house.

Bernie opened the car door and slipped out of the car and walked up to the front door when she went to knock the door pushed open she walked in slowly and walked slowly through the house before she was pulled in by a set of arms. Before she could say or do anything she was pushed into storage room that looked like a hiding place which eased her mind a little bit. The light was out and she landed on a soft rug and she thought there was someone next to her but she couldn't make out who.

Bernie sat up and looked around the dimly lit room and her eyes landed on 10 year old Ellie. "What's going on Ellie?" she asked.

"I am trying to stay quiet and not get hurt." Ellie said sitting by Bernie.

"Trying to stay quiet and not get hurt?" Bernie asked, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Ellie at the floor before spoke softly in almost a whimper.

"Mommy, Bernie is here. "

Bernie sat shocked from those words. "Ellie what is going on?

"Edward came home drunk and started to beat Mom in the kitchen and living room. She tried fighting back. mommy threw a vase at his head. I went in there when I heard it break on the floor . I wanted to see if Mommy was okay, but then I saw Edward slap her and there was so much blood Bernie." Ellie said, sobbing now.

"Shh, come here." Bernie said, holding out a hand for the young girl who gratefully cuddled up next to her. "Where is your Mom ?" she asked, Bernie hadn't stopped to think that the figure laying on the floor next to her was Serena the woman she fancies and has feelings for.

"She's right next to you on the floor Bernie." Ellie whispered.

Bernie took her phone out of her pocket and used it as a light to see Serena laying on her side with blood coming out of her mouth and a black and blue bruise forming around her right eye. She gasped in shock and reached out with a shaking hand to softly touch the woman's pale cheek.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Serena, can you hear me?" She asked, but she got no reply. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she began to panic. "I am going to get some help." she said, and dialed 999.

While Bernie was talked to the 999 Ellie moved over to Serena. "Mommy, I love you. Bernie will make it better, you'll see." she said as she ran a hand through her mom's hair and kissed her forehead and then started to cry.

Once Bernie got off the phone with the 999 and the police who were on their way Bernie pulled Ellie into her lap. "How long have you been in here?" she asked her softly, her eyes never leaving Serena's fragile body.

Ellie looked over towards her mother. "I think it started a little after nine. I went to bed and she came up to tuck me in like she always does and about an hour later I woke up and heard the sound of something breaking. I was scared and I came down to see what was wrong when I got to the landing I heard the argument and hid in the back stairway." Ellie said, and she was crying again.

"After a while it got quite so I got up and went downstairs and saw mommy lying on the floor. She was awake and I managed to get her in here because Edward doesn't know about my hiding place but mommy does I thought it would be safe. He called out for me and mom but he never thought to look in here."

Bernie hugged Ellie before asking. 

"Is he still here?"

"I think so." Ellie said quietly

"I won't let him hurt you or your mommy again. She knew her words were true because if she ever saw Edward again she would throttle him or kick him in the balls. Bernie looked down towards Serena again and felt tears stinging the back of her eyes. She reached out and took one of Serena's hand and held it tightly. She leaned closer to Serena's face. "You're safe now, help is on the way. That bastard will pay for hurting you, I promise you that." she said, as a tear slid down her face as eyes opened and looked her eyes .

"Bernie." Serena spoke in a broken voice


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the police and the Paramedics arrived the night had taken on a life of its own. The police officers found Edward upstairs in the guest room passed out and reeking of alcohol. The paramedics stabilized Serena and took her to the hospital for more tests to see if there was any internal bleeding from the blows that she sustained during her struggle with Edward.

Bernie was allowed time to gather overnight bags for Serena and Ellie .then they were helped in to a waiting car and on their way to the hospital. The ride seemed like a long one, but it was only a matter of minutes. The car pulled up in front of hobby hospital and they were taken to AAU. Bernie was told by Fletch that Serena had been taken in for various tests and that she would be brought back to the private room once she was cleared of any serious injuries.

Bernie sat their bags down and led Ellie over to the small sofa in the room. "I'm going to go to the Nurse station and see if Raf or Donna will come and check you for any injures ." Bernie said, needing peace of mind. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if something had been wrong with Ellie and she hadn't realized it until it was too late.

"But I feel fine, Bernie. It's Mommy I'm worried about." Ellie replied.

"I know sweetheart. But just do it to humor me and, your Mom?" Bernie replied softly, smiling at her .

Ellie nodded.

"Alright. I just want Mommy to be okay."

"The uncle Ric and Hansen are taking very good care of your mom . We should be able to see your Mom in a few hours ." Bernie replied.

"Okay Bernie." Ellie said with a look so much like her mom.

Bernie stood up and walked over to the doorway. She turned around and watched Ellie for a couple of minutes before saying "Hey Ellie, I'll be back in a few minutes . Don't go anywhere, please ."Bernie said, and when she nodded towards her, Bernie opened the door and walked down the hall toward the nurse's station.

xoxoxoxoo

Bernie stood in front of the nurse's station and cleared her throat softly to get Raf, Donna's attention.

"Bernie are you alright what happened can we help you or Ellie is she okay" they both asked.

"Yes, could one of you come and check Ellie over please just so I can be sure Edward didn't hurt her in anyway please".

"Of course, I will come now." Raf replied.

Bernie smiled again. "Thanks." Bernie replied, and then walked back to Serena's hospital room.

Ellie was sitting in a chair close to the window with tears running down her face. Bernie was instantly alarmed and she quickly crossed the room and knelt down in front of the young girl. "Ellie sweetheart, what's wrong?" Bernie asked taking both small hands in her own. Bernie was surprised when two arms were thrown around her and she was hugged tightly by Ellie

"Are you alright?"

"I'm worried. Why haven't heard anything about Mommy yet." Ellie replied.

"Oh honey, your Mom is okay. They're just doing routine tests and she'll be in here with us in no time." Bernie replied. "Now how about you go into the little bathroom over there," she pointed to the door near them, "and wash your face to get ready for uncle Raf to come check you over and then I'll go get you a bottle of juice." Bernie said softly as she brushed the tears from Ellie's cheeks.

"Can you get me apple juice?" Ellie asked.

"Sure thing, kiddo. I'll be right back." Bernie replied and left the room, a little surprised when she felt tears on her own cheeks. Bernie sighed and cleared her throat before she walked towards a vending machine. She was thankful when she found a couple of notes in her wallet and she put them in the machine to purchase apple juices.

xoxoxoxoxox

When Bernie walked back into the room Ellie was being checked by Raf who she saw was making Ellie giggle over something that had been said. Bernie smiled as she watched the scene and when the Raf left she sat down next to her and handed her juice.

A couple minutes went by before a Donna poked her head into the room and the two were informed that Serena would be brought into the room in a short while and that aside from her bruises Serena would be fine. Bernie sighed in relief at that last bit and collapsed back into the seat.

Bernie was nearly asleep on the couch when she heard the sound of squeaky wheels being pushed along hospital floors . Bernie to sat up in time to see Serena being wheeled into the room. She watched as the Ric, Hansen along with Fletch and Raf worked Serena's hospital bed in to place. The Ric and Hansen turned towards Bernie and looked down towards her.

"Serena has slight bruising on her ribs and we've hooked her up to an IV to give her pain medication, but other than that there was nothing else seriously wrong. The bruising on her face will hurt for a while but it will fade rather quickly." The Ric said as he looked at Bernie and I really hope that Edward does go to jail for what he has done to my friend". Bernie touches Ric's arm and says" you and me both Ric but I'm glad I went round but now she has me, Ellie and all of us in this hospital".

"When will she wake up?" she asked, her eyes glued to Serena's pale body.

"She went through a pretty rough ordeal and it took a lot out of her. I'd say she'll be awake in a few hours." Ric replied.

Ric and Hansen say" we will be coming to check on her along with you and Ellie or the while throughout the night but call us when she does wake up." and then they left Bernie and Ellie with Serena.

xoxoxoxoxoox

Bernie slowly walked over to the bed and watched Serena sleep. To say it was a shock to see her with black and blue bruises around her eyes would be an understatement. You could see the bruises on her wrist, and if you looked close enough you could see the finger prints around her delicate wrist. Serena looked so small and helpless, nothing like she normally would have, but she at least looked at peace. She knew that the Police would be in to talk to them once Serena was awake and she wondered what would happen to Edward. Bernie hoped that Edward would rot in jail.

No one should have to go through what Serena had.

Bernie turned back and looked at Ellie who was sleeping safe and sound . Bernie sighed and sat in the chair next to Serena. Bernie knew they were going to need get as much rest as they could get because the next few days were going to tiring for all of them.

Bernie gave Serena and Ellie one last look before she made her way out of the room and down the hall. She needed coffee to help keep her awake as she knew it was going to be a long and trying day. 

xoxoxoxoxoox

When Bernie walked back into Serena's room she was surprised to find both Serena and Ellie still sleeping but it was for the best.

Bernie reached over and gently took Serena's hand. She kissed it lightly and ran soft circles over the back. She sighed when she thought back to the fight she'd had with Alex. "The person who's calls you always take? That's the relationship you're in. I hope you two are very happy together." Well, Alex had been almost right . She still wasn't sure when exactly it had happened, but Bernie had fallen in love with Serena. She knew it would never go anywhere, but her feelings were so strong and she really didn't want to be with anyone but Serena.

With another sigh Bernie looked out the window. The first rays of sunlight were just starting to shine in through the windows of the hospital room. Bernie turned and watched Serena sleep she knew in the next few hours Serena and Ellie would be awake and they would all need to talk to the Police then hopefully they would be able to go home.

xoxoxoxoxox

Serena slowly woke to the sound of beeping somewhere to her left. It hurt to move and her head was killing her and her ribs were hurting. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She saw her precious daughter sleeping on a bed curled up. everything was still a little blurry, but she felt someone move and she turned her head to see her Bernie asleep and holding her hand. Serena smiled and turned to look around the room and sighed.

Serena had never thought Edward to be a violent person and she had never in her wildest dreams thought that Edward would ever strike her, but after Edward called her and told her that he wanted a divorce. She had tried to make their marriage work. Although Serena knew after a month that Edward wasn't helping matters, with all the late night drinking and the arguments that followed . She had hoped something would change after she started to come home from work early to spend time with him and Ellie.

Serena knew that things were just getting worse between them. She knew that a divorce was on the horizon, but now to have this thrown into the mix she was angry with Edward and he going to pay for hurting her and Ellie.

Before Serena realized it she had her hand tangled in Bernie's hair slightly scratching the woman's scalp and then trailing her fingers down Bernie's cheek that had been calling for her touch. Serena dropped her hand away when Bernie lifted her head and her blearily eyes looked toward her.

Bernie blinked her eyes a couple of times and focused on the woman in front of her who's eyes connected with her own. Then it hit her, Serena was awake and staring at her. Bernie gasped and shot up out of her the seat. "Serena! You're awake! Are you okay? Are you in pain?" she asked, her eyes darting

between Serena's, needing reassurance.

Serena stared into Bernie's worried eyes and she felt her heart flutter happily. It was in this moment that Serena Campbell realized just how much her co-lead meant to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Serena looked into Bernie's worried eyes. Serena tried to speak but it came out as a raspy whisper. ''I am fine just a slight headache. May I have a glass of water?'' Bernie smiled it was good to see her co-lead awake. ''Sure let me call the nurse ." Bernie reached over and pushed the call button never taking her eyes off Serena.

''Oh Serena your awake how are you?'' Fletch asked.

''Can I have a glass of water.''

''Sure , I will bring you a container of ice chips and I will let Ric and Hansen know that your awake." Fletch said .

''Thank you.'' Serena said.

Serena reached for Bernie's hand and looked into her eyes. She could see so many emotions going through those beautiful eyes all at once. Satisfied with what she saw, she turned and looked over to where her daughter was sleeping and asked.

''How is she?''

Bernie squeezed her hand.

''She is fine. Raf checked her over and said she was fine. She was just a little scared and worried about you.'' Bernie could see the relief on her face.

Serena turned to her. ''What time is it?'' Bernie looked down at her watch.

''A little before seven.''

Serena brought her other hand up and ran it across her face and through her hair and winced when she felt the bruising on her face.

''They said that the bruises should fade rather fast. But you also have a few bruised ribs. Ric and Hansen said they would talk to you about everything after you were awake. 

Serena tried to sit up and she winced from the pull on her side .

''Here let me help you''.

Bernie pushed the button to make the bed move forward helping Serena sit up then reached over and helped place the pillows behind Serena's back so that she would be more comfortable.

''Thank you''' Serena said softly.

A few minutes later Fletch pushed the door open and walked in.

''Good morning, how are you feeling?'' Fletch asked.

"I have a slight headache, my vision was a little blurry when I first awoke.''

Fletch nodded her head .''That is to be expected Serena we have been so worried about you''

''I will be right back, am going to and get you another dose of your pain medication.''

Fletch sat the pitcher down on the table next to Serena's bed and left the room. Bernie stood and grabbed a cup and filled it with ice before she pulled the small rolling tray over and sat the glass down for Serena to pick up the cup.

Serena looked at Bernie with a smirk. ''She knows me well'' Serena thought.

Serena picked the cup up and Bernie handed her a spoon. ''Would you like me to wake Ellie?''

Serena shook her head

.''No let her sleep''.Bernie sat back down in the chair next to the bed.

Serena leaned forward and kissed Bernie on the cheek and took her hand and laced their fingers together and sat back and closed her eyes. ''I should also be thanking you for saving us.'' Serena said with her voice breaking.

''Serena I didn't save you.'' Bernie was trying to keep from crying while she attempted to get past the lump in the back of her throat.

''Bernie, if you hadn't of turned up I could have died.'' Serena opened her eyes to see tears in Bernie's eyes.

Serena leaned forward and pulled Bernie in to a hug and started to rub soothing circles on her back. Serena pulled back from the hug and took her hand wiped the tears away.

''I will be forever grateful that you were there to help us. Why don't you go and freshen up. If I know my Ellie she will be waking up soon.''

Bernie stood and walked toward the bathroom. Bernie stopped and looked back toward Serena and sighed and walked in to the bathroom, Bernie turned the lights on and shut the door. Leaning back against the door and she slid down to the floor and let the tears that she had been holding at bay for the last few hours fall.

Serena was safe and was going to be okay and that was all that mattered.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Serena was right fifteen minutes later Ellie was awake and sitting on the one side of her.

''Mommy are you really okay?" Ellie asked with a worried look on her face.

''Yes, I'm fine.''

''Good'' Ellie said as she snuggled closer to her mother carefully because of her mother's bruised ribs.

''Mommy, where's Bernie? She didn't leave did she?'' Ellie asked as she looked into her mother's blue eyes.

''No darling she is in the bathroom freshening up. After she is finished I think you should as well."

Ellie rested her head on Serena's shoulder.

''Okay Mommy, Bernie brought me a change of clothes.''

Serena kissed the top Ellie's head and sighed and closed her eyes. What would she have done if Bernie hadn't come? That was something she didn't want to think about.

xoxoxoxoxoxoox

Bernie stood up and walked over to the sink and turned on the water. She picked up a bar of soap and unwrapped it. She then grabbed a towel and a wash cloth. Bernie took a good look at herself in the mirror and finally let herself admit what she had been avoiding, she was in love with Serena. If she ever got her hands on Edward they would never find his body, of that she was sure. She sighed and turned the water off and washed her face. She looked and felt like shit but she didn't care, she would do it all over again to help Serena and Ellie.

With a heavy sigh Bernie dried her face and reached for her bag, Bernie looked down at her wrinkled clothes. They would have to do until she could leave later to change. She let the water out and put the towel on the sink. Turning the handle of the door, Andy walked back into the room only to have Ellie run to her almost knocking the wind out of her. She hugged her tightly .

''Good morning Bernie.''

She said smiled up at her.

" Mom's awake." Ellie said with a smile on her face.

''I can see that.' 'Bernie said smiling.

''Mom said I should get ready.''

Bernie walked over and reached in to the closet for Ellie's bag. She then handed it over to her.

Ellie took it from her with a thank you and went into the bathroom to get ready.

Bernie turned toward Serena to see a real smile, not one of the fake ones she used when she was at work or at a benefit. It was a beautiful sight and the words left her mouth before she could stop them.

''Serena you have a beautiful smile you should do it more often.''

Bernie could see a blush begin to color Serena cheeks. Serena looked at Bernie, her blue eye were shinning with happiness.

xoxoxoxoxox

A knock at the door broke the moment. Dom walked in, "Good morning ladies.''

Dom put a bag in the chair and walked over to them both. ''How are you?''

Serena closed her eyes.

''I am tired and sore but I will live.''

Dom turned to Bernie and nodded toward the bag that he set in the chair.

"I thought you could use a change of clothes.''

Bernie smiled, ''Thanks Dom I'll change after Ellie has finish.''

Have you talked to the police yet?

Serena shook her head.

"No, we haven't been up long.''

Dom nodded his head.

Dom looked at Serena.'' Would it be okay if I took Ellie down for some breakfast? I know you both could use a break."

Serena nodded her head.

''Yes that would be fine."

Dom looked at both Bernie and Serena.

''If either of you need anything let me know. I will have it sent over. 

Bernie shook her head.

At that moment Ellie opened the bath room door and reentered the room and walked over to the sofa, and sat her down then plopped down on the sofa . She said .

''Hello Dom''

Dom smiled. And turned to face her,

"So how are you doing young lady this morning?'' She looked at Dom with a smile on her face.

''Better, now that Mommy is okay.'' Ellie said while looking at Serena.

Dom smiled ''Well how would you like to go down stairs to the cafeteria and have breakfast with me?''

She smiled and look over at her mother and Serena nodded her head 'yes'.

''Good, let's get going." She got up and started for the door when she heard Serena clear her throat.

She stopped and turned around and walked over and gave her a hug and a kiss good bye before she left with Dom to get some breakfast.

A few minutes later the Fletch came in to change Serena's IV bag. Bernie asked her.

''Can Serena take a shower and freshen up?''

Fletch responded as he finished with the IV line, "Sure. I'll send someone in to help you in a few minutes Serena. Ric or Hansen won't be in for a couple of hours, their both in surgery at the moment.''

Bernie looks over towards Serena.

"Can I have coffee?''

Fletch looked down at her chart.

''Yes you can Serena , and your breakfast will be here in an hour."

Bernie smiled and said "Thank you."

Bernie sent a quick text message to Dom asking him to pick up coffee from and bring it up when he brings Ellie back up to the room.

Bernie stood from her chair and took the bag that Dom had brought and went in to the bathroom to change.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Serena sat back and picked up the cup of ice chips and thought about her Bernie. She liked that Bernie had taken it upon herself to ask about her coffee. It felt good that for once she didn't have to ask for herself. Serena smiled knowing she would almost feel normal after she had a shower.

Serena thought back to the look in Bernie's eyes before Dom interrupted them. It looked like love for a few minutes and caring. She sighed thinking , 'why get your hopes up. She might not have feelings for you after all.' She decided she was just being a foolish old woman. She had Edward to deal with and a divorce to worry about. What would Bernie want with her and her ten year old daughter?

Serena shook her head trying to clear those thoughts from her mind and closed her eyes. She needed to get her mind back on herself and Ellie. She just hoped that Bernie would still help her and Ellie. Serena opened her eyes when she heard the bathroom door open.

Serena looked up to see Bernie dressed in a pair of jeans and a white top. She ran her eyes over Bernie's body and all she could think was 'beautiful'. She nodded her head and saw Bernie sigh.

Serena smirked.

"hmmm maybe I was wrong ." She thought. There was a knock at the door. The nurse came in and said.

" I was told you would like to take a shower.''

Serena gave the new nurse a glare and said. "Yes."

"Alright, give me a few minutes to set everything up, then we can get started. Bernie walked over to the closet and picked up two bags and sat them in the seat closest to Serena.

''I talked to Ellie and she said you could use a blow dryer to style your hair. I also brought you some makeup but you may want to wait until after you have talked to the police before you put any on.

Serena had to smile Bernie really had thought of everything.

''Thank you Bernie. You may be right. Now why don't you go down and have breakfast with Dom and Ellie'' Bernie looked at Serena she didn't know if it was good idea to leave Serena alone with the new nurse.

"Okay, if you're sure. That way I can bring Ellie back up. Would you like anything while I am there?'' Serena watched the nurse walk back in to the room.

''No, I can't think of anything right now, maybe later." Bernie stayed until the nurse helped Serena into the bathroom then she left to go find Ellie and Dom.

xoxoxooxox

Bernie walked into the cafeteria and found Dom and Ellie sitting in the back eating and talking. Bernie smiled.

Dom looked up to see Bernie walking over toward them and smiled. Ellie was eating her breakfast. 

''Hey Ellie' she said smiling.

''Hi Bernie."

"I'm going to get some breakfast, then after we finish eating. Why don't we go pick your mom up a gift before we head back upstairs ?''

Dom smiled, it was good to see that Ellie had someone with her. And he could tell Serena was more relaxed because Bernie was there with them. ''Sure Bernie. Can Dom come too?''.

Bernie looked at Dom and said, "I am sure he would love to come" Dom smiled.

''I will come with the two of you.''

Bernie smiled and left to get her breakfast.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They stepped into the elevator with Serena's coffee and were headed back up to Serena's room. As they stepped off the elevator they passed the nurse that was just leaving Serena's room. Bernie smiled and shook her head. She looked frazzled and that was not a good sign Bernie thought. She pushed the door open to see Serena sitting in the recliner with the roll away table in front eating her breakfast.

Bernie walked over and handed her the coffee and their hands touch for a brief moment. Ellie walked over and gave her mom a hug and kiss and showed her the gifts. Bernie put the single red rose that she had bought beside Serena bed. Ellie put the stuffed animals she had bought on her mom's bed. Bernie took a good look at her co-lead; she looked better and the dark blue gown she had on brought out her eyes.

Bernie sat back and watched Ellie. While Serena finished her breakfast.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxox

''I would like you to start divorce proceedings at once. I want Edward out of our lives Bernie".

"I will contact a lawyer for you and I will explain what has happened and we will sort something for you". The police have released your house. Serena looked over toward Ellie; she didn't think she would ever feel safe in the house again after what had happened. Maybe it was time to start over fresh in a new home without the memories of what happened.


End file.
